


Untethered

by IrvingIV



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrvingIV/pseuds/IrvingIV
Summary: What if the shadows just became their own person upon being denied?(Like how Teddie did upon doing hundreds of sit-ups)Shadow Yosuke might get a job to afford the bus fareShadow Chie might replace the bikers who terrorize the town and the delinquents from chie's social link as top dog thugShadow Yukiko might be found perching like a bird in increasingly illogical high places, pestering people for food and complaining about everything.Shadow Kanji. . . Well you get the picture! I'm busy and I might write this never, feel free to yoink the idea!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Untethered

No, that's not possible, You're not me!


End file.
